The Gap In The Curtains
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: It appeared Draco hadn't been so meticulous in his curtain drawing and there was a gap a couple of inches wide. Blaise looked through it from where he sat in his bed, expecting to see the typical pale hair, but instead all he could see of life in the cocoon was an unmistakable head of bushy caramel hair... *Entry for School Subjects and Honeydukes Competitions on HPFC*


**Here is my entry for:**

**1. The School Subjects Competition: Astronomy**

**2. Honeydukes Competition: Chocoballs**

**Both are on HPFC.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Blaise was up as per usual at the crack of dawn. He was extra early this particular Saturday morning and the sun had barely broken over the grounds. Not that Blaise knew this, the only view he currently has was of the depths of the black lake. He has always liked the Slytherin common room and dorms, living underwater had enthralled him since the first time he'd heard about it from his parents.

Blaise surveyed the other occupants of the dorm. Directly to his left was Theodore Nott. The skinny boy was curled up in a ball under the sheets with a stack of books on the bedside table, his glasses resting a top them and serving as a testimony to his studious nature. Next to Theo were Vincent Crabbe and then Gregory Goyle. The two of them slept in similar positions, on the stomachs with their limbs spread out, looking considerably like beached whales. Crabbe was also snoring.

The dark skinned Italian's eyes were then drawn to the room's only other occupier. Draco Malfoy. He had changed recently. A fortnight after term started, Draco started going to bed late and waking up later still. There was also the fact that the silver drapes were always tightly drawn around the grand four poster bed, hiding Draco away from sight. It had been that way for almost six months. Blaise had brief conversations with Pansy about it, especially after Draco started spending all his free time in the library. In fact, he was only really seen in class and at mealtimes. The behaviour of Draco Malfoy had been strange this year.

However, this morning was different for Blaise. It appeared Draco hadn't been so meticulous in his curtain drawing and there was a gap a couple of inches wide. Blaise looked through it from where he sat in his bed, expecting to see the typical pale hair, but instead all he could see of life in the cocoon was an unmistakable head of bushy caramel hair. Blaise shot out of bed, deeply curious to see if his hunch about who lay there was correct. He crept over to the bed and peeked in. He was right.

In the centre of a rather dishevelled bed were a rather dishevelled Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, both of which were obviously not clothed. Blaise stepped back, chuckling to himself as he drew the curtains closed properly. He wondered how long it would be before the sexual tension between the two reached their limit. Apparently it had, about six months ago and thinking about it, it had cooled off recently when the two fought.

In all honesty, Blaise wasn't too fussed about Draco sleeping with the Gryffindor Princess. He'd never had a personal problem with her, he'd always thought she'd make a good Zabini – she had the same fire his mother did, expecting with a lot more kindness. So, he decided, if Draco and Hermione's relationship progressed past sex, Blaise would treat her as a sister. He wasn't sure other Slytherins would have the same open mind, though. He wondered if the Gryffindors knew; how she would keep her continual absences from her friends and dorm mates if they didn't?

Blaise got dressed in casual clothes before heading out of the dungeons and up into the castle. He made his way towards the library, planning to finish off the remainder of his homework before breakfast.

"Hello Blaise." He turned sharply, only to see the pale haired, wide eyed girl more commonly known as Loony.

"Lovegood," he replied with a nod. She had a beam on her face as she skipped up to him and he moved a step back warily.

"I was hoping to find you, I need help with something."

"Yes?" Blaise asked, his curiousity sparked by her words.

"The Nargles say Hermione Granger has been disappearing from her bed every night," she said. "The thing is, I need a book from Hermione and I was hoping you could go and ask her for it."

"Why me?" Blaise asked, startled.

"Because Hermione is with Draco and Draco is in your dorm," she explained patiently.

"How did you know? I only found out this morning."

"Where else would she be?" Luna said, her eyes widening further. "They're in love; I wouldn't expect them to be apart." Blaise spluttered.

"In... in love?" he said before throwing his head back and laughing. "They aren't _in love_; they're just shagging each other."

"But why would Draco say he wanted to marry her someday then?"

"What?" Blaise said, his laughter silenced by this. "Marriage? His parents would never allow it."

"But you wouldn't mind," Luna stated.

"How do you even know all this?" Blaise asked, starting to get irritated that she was more perceptive than he was.

"I thought it was obvious," she said and smiled brightly. "Will you go and get my book though, please?"

"Is it for homework?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, Potions," she replied.

"Excellent, my best subject – I'll be your book." he said.

"But how can you be a book? You're a human, humans can't be books. I suppose you could transfigure yourself, but that would be fairly pointless."

"No, you've misunderstood, I'll help you. Draco and Hermione looked way too peaceful when I left to disturb them," he explained.

"That's very nice of you," she said with a brighter smile. He returned it and gestured for her to walk with him to the library.

* * *

When Blaise Zabini had walked into the Great Hall chatting casually with Luna Lovegood, the whole place was cast into silence. He, along with Luna, took no notice of the hush and parted ways. Blaise sat down at the Slytherin table next to Draco, who watched him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Blaise asked him.

"So, you and Loony, huh?" he said, nudging him teasingly.

"So, you and Granger, eh?" he replied. Draco went beet red.

"H... how do you know about that?" he hissed, glancing around to see if anyone had heard.

"You left a gap in your curtains. Don't worry, I shut it properly. Only Lovegood and I know."

"You _told _Loony?" Draco snapped under his breath.

"No. She already knew, she figured it out alone and actually wanted me to get a book from Hermione." Draco gave him an odd look and Blaise shrugged.

"And you aren't going to tell me that being with Hermione is a bad idea?" Draco asked, unsurely.

"Why would I? I'd been wondering when you two would finally get together."

"Oh..." Draco murmured. "So what about you and Loony?"

"I was helping her with her homework," Blaise said calmly, "that's it."

"You looked incredibly friendly with her," he teased. Blaise rolled his eyes and glanced over to Luna. He smiled faintly and studied her appearance; she was certainly beautiful and amazingly intelligent. But would he date her?

"Yes," he said out loud and Draco gave him a strange look.

"Now you're going loony. What do you mean by that?"

"If the opportunity presented itself, I'd take her on a date," he said, mildly annoyed that he'd spoken out loud. Draco grinned.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Where did you take Granger on your first date?" he asked, curiously. Draco's cheeks darkened again.

"We've... never actually been on one," he muttered. "It was too risky... and well, we fight, we snog, we shag and then we sleep. Yes, I love her, but a date isn't practical with things like my father's hearing coming up. People would say I was manipulating her opinion and other crap."

"Well, Luna and I lack the sexual tension that you and Granger have."

"I happen to like our sexual tension," he defended. Blaise chuckled.

"'Course you do, you get to screw her every night – she's gorgeous, no man could deny it." Draco grinned.

"I know," he said. "Though just how I got lucky, I do not know."

"Neither do I, you're an arrogant prat." Draco punched him arm hard, causing Blaise to yelp slightly in pain. "But it's true!" His eyes then scouted the Gryffindor table, only to find Hermione watching their exchange intensely. He grinned and winked at her, causing her to blush and duck her head back to her book.

* * *

"Draco!" Hermione said, startled as her studying by the lake was disturbed. It was Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw today and everyone was at the Quidditch pitch, apart from one bushy haired bookworm and a pale, aristocratic pureblood. He'd sat next to her and was placing rapid kisses down her jaw to her neck. She giggled, putting her book down and snuggled into his side. He smiled as he pressed his face to her hair.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday," he told her. She pulled back to look at his face.

"And make our relationship public?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay," Hermione said and pressed her lips to his. The kiss deepened, filled with passion and love and she found her top had quickly ridden up under Draco's hands, also that she was practically laying on top of him.

"Awh, look at them, aren't they positively disgusting?" Blaise joked as he approached the tree where Hermione and Draco sat. Luna gave a small giggle.

"Be quiet, Blaise," she said, sitting down under the tree. He sat next to her, chuckling under his breath. Draco and Hermione surfaced both glaring daggers at Blaise.

"Why don't you take the advice of your girlfriend?" Draco said, haughtily. Luna cheeks burned under that comment and Hermione covered her mouth with her hand.

"You two are dating?"

"Yes," Blaise said smugly, slipping his arm around Luna's waist and drawing her close.

"So you asked her out?" Draco said.

"Well, you did ask what I was waiting for," he replied, grinning. "Turns out it was nothing; you know the Zabini charm, Luna just couldn't resist." Draco and Hermione both scoffed while Luna blushed faintly.

"Zabini charm?" Hermione started.

"Any girl could resist that," Draco finished for her. "Are you sure you haven't given her chocoballs?" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Draco, the only person who needs to give them out is you, and perhaps Theo – I will never know how he got Weaslette to kiss him that night if it wasn't them."

"Ginny? Ginny kissed Nott?" Hermione asked, startled.

"Didn't you know?" Draco asked. "Enchanted mistletoe in the library last year, I was expecting them to still be there today. Yet somehow, ten minutes later they were swapping spit."

"But she's dating Harry!" Hermione protested.

"Well, I don't think Theo wanted a relationship. It was more like curiousity, and after the kiss it was stated and he's happily engaged to Daphne Greengrass," Blaise said with a shrug.

"I'm so questioning Ginny on that," Hermione muttered. "I can't believe she never told me." Draco and Blaise laughed, Luna just smiled.

"You're not asking her tonight," Draco murmured in her ear and he squeezed her waist. Hermione grinned.

"And why is that?"

"Because you are mine." He slipped his hands under her top, stroking the skin. She giggled softly.

"Oh, get a room!" Blaise said, watching them with revulsion. Draco smirked and stood up, scooping Hermione into his arms and carried her towards the castle.

"They're so cute together," Luna commented. Blaise tugged her a bit closer.

"If you call sucking face cute, yes, they're adorable," he muttered, stroking her pale hair.

"What if we were kissing? Would you be complaining?" Blaise was a little thrown by this question and he quirked a brow at her.

"Nah, kissing you would be much more enjoy-" he was cut off as Luna's soft, pink lips pressed against his and he gathered her up in his arms as he kissed her back gently.

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! Reviews make me happy, especially when it's so cold and miserable outside!**

**- Rhiannon**


End file.
